My Dream
by Melody AMPv Moon
Summary: Sepasang permata emas milik sang pangeran siluman itu menatapnya. Sesshomaru membuatnya semangat. Rin yang berada di antara dinding penghalang untuk impiannya langsung bangkit. My first Inuyasha fic. Mind to RnR?


_Bonjour minna-san ^^. Ini fic pertamaku tentang Inuyasha. Mel datang dari fandom sebelah, tapi jujur Mel suka anime Inuyasha ini dari dulu. Salam kenal ya ^^v_

_Happy reading, minna!_

.

.

_**Title**__ : My Dream_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Inuyasha __Takahashi Rumiko_

_**Genre**__ : Drama_

_**Rated **__: K+_

_**Warning**__ : AU, agak OOC dikit, Typo, DLDR!_

.

.

"Anak-anak apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya ibu guru TK—Sango yang akan memimpin jalannya acara.

"Sudah bu guruuu," jawab murid-murid TK yang lucu nan imut secara bersamaan.

Hari ini hari senin. Sekolah TK Tokyo akan mengadakan acara penjelajahan ke taman safari untuk mengenal satwa-satwa langka yang dilestarikan dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Tak lama kemudian, tibalah bus pariwisata. Puluhan anak-anak TK dengan riangnya mulai berlari memasuki bus itu. Mereka sudah tidak sabaran untuk segera sampai di taman safari dan melihat pemandangan menakjubkan.

"Hei, Rin!" panggil Kohaku ke seorang gadis kecil yang cantik.

"Ah, Kohaku-_chan_," sahut Rin tersenyum manis.

"Nanti bareng sama aku ya," kata Kohaku.

"Iya."

"Oh ya, Rin. Bagaimana dengan lomba lukisnya?"

"I-itu..." seketika Rin murung. Wajahnya langsung bermimik sedih.

Namanya Rin. Gadis kecil yang periang dan berkawan. Banyak orang yang menyukai keramahannya dan kebaikannya. Dia lahir di keluarga yang sederhana. Meski masih kecil, bakatnya sudah luar biasa. Dia pandai menari, menyanyi, menghitung dan melukis.

_Go to Flashback._

_Hari sabtu di depan perpustakaan kota, Rin diberi tahu oleh seorang kakak perempuan yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya untuk curhat. Nama kakak itu adalah Kagome __Higurashi__._

"_Rin, kakak bawa sesuatu nih," kata Kagome._

"_Ah, bawa apa kak?" tanya Rin._

_Kagome mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran dari tas ranselnya. Lembaran itu berjudul The Best Picture. Itu lembar pendaftaran lomba melukis untuk anak berumur 5-7 tahun._

"_Kalo Rin ikut, Rin pasti menang!" kata Kagome yakin._

"_Ah, masa? Aku belum yakin, kak."_

"_Karena itu, Rin harus yakin dan berusaha. Bukannya Rin pandai melukis. Sampai kakak yang gak punya inspirasi buat tugas melukis, dibantu oleh Rin. Dan akhirnya dapat nilai bagus berkat Rin."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya. Makanya, ayo ikut! Kakak akan dukung Rin!"_

"_Ta-tapi... pendaftarannya jauh, kak."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Kakak yang akan daftarin. Lombanya nanti minggu depan. Nanti kakak akan jemput Rin. Kita pergi ke Plasa Tokyo bareng. Kakak akan dukung Rin disana."_

"_Benar kak?"_

"_Iya." Kagome melirik ke jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir sore, kakak pulang dulu ya! Rin harus semangat! Rin cari inspirasi dulu. Tema lukisannya bebas kok," sambungnya dengan ramah kepada gadis kecil nan cantik itu._

"_Iya, kak. Aku akan berusaha," kata Rin bersemangat._

"_Kakak pulang dulu ya Rin-chan. Jya nee." Kagome melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauh._

"_Jya nee, Kagome Nee-chan." Rin melambaikan tangannya. Sosok Kagome pun menghilang dari pandangan._

_Rin yang sudah semangat untuk mengikuti lomba tiba-tiba menjadi down. Semangatnya surut sampai ke dasar saat mengetahui kalau ayahnya yang sangat tempramental itu menolak keinginannya dengan keras, ditambah ledekan-ledekan anak-anak lelaki yang menyakiti hatinya._

"_Ayah gak akan mengizinkan kamu. Apalagi sampai jauh-jauh ke plasa. Kamu seharusnya mengikuti jejak ayah di bidang musik. Bukan melukis!" tegas ayahnya._

_Ayahnya yang anti dengan seni lukis itu sudah benci kalau anaknya ikut andil dalam perlombaan seni lukis. Dan kalau sudah begini, Rin yang tidak suka dibentak menjadi tidak semangat. Dan akhirnya ia ragu antara mau ikut atau tidak. Dan dia belum berani mengatakannya pada Kagome._

_End of Flashback._

"Rin," panggil Kohaku.

"E-eh, a-apa?" sahut Rin terbata-bata.

"Kamu melamun ya?"

"Aduh maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi aku tanya, bagaimana dengan lomba melukisnya? Kamu kan bilang padaku kemarin, katanya kamu ikut."

"I-itu... aku belum tahu dengan pasti."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan berusaha," kata Rin. Tatapannya menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga gerombolan anak TK Tokyo di taman safari. Mereka mulai berkeliling taman dengan bus dan melihat bermacam-macam spesies satwa langka yang menakjubkan di sana. Suasana bus itu sungguh ramai sekali.

Setelah berkeliling melihat satwa, gerombolan anak TK Tokyo yang gembira itu kali ini diajak untuk melihat satwa langka jinak dari dekat. Ada yang naik gajah, naik kuda dan lain-lain.

"Rin, kamu tidak tertarik untuk naik gajah atau hewan lainnya?" tanya Kohaku.

"Tidak. Aku pengen lihat saja," jawab Rin.

"Kamu takut?"

"Tidak kok. Memang tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku naik gajah dulu ya!" kata Kohaku. Dengan penuh tawa riang, laki-laki kecil itu menghampiri gajah dan meminta sang pawang untuk membawanya naik ke atas punggung gajah. "Rin! Aku disiniiii!" serunya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rin.

Rin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kohaku. "Ya, aku lihat kok!"

.

.

Rin saat ini sendiri. Teman-teman yang lain sedang bersenang-senang. Rin yang biasanya bersemangat kali ini hilang semangatnya, hilang senyumannya dan hilang keberaniannya. Ia berusaha menerobos dinding penghalangnya—kekhawatiran dan ketakutan dengan mental yang ia miliki. Tapi mental yang jatuh itu susah kembali untuk bangkit.

Amarah sang ayah yang selalu menolak keinginannya untuk menunjukkan bakatnya di bidang seni lukis telah mengurungnya dalam penjara keputusasaan. Keinginan sang anak yang tidak terpenuhi akan membuat pembentukan pribadi sang anak terhambat.

Rin yang selalu tenang itu tidak bisa marah. Tidak bisa membentak larangan ayahnya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Ia hanya bisa menuruti saja sambil menangis.

Ingin sekali ia mengepakkan sayapnya untuk masa depannya sendiri. Di mana itulah impian yang bisa ia capai tanpa diatur-atur oleh orang lain.

Rin kecil itu melamun sendiri. Sang guru yang sedang kerepotan dengan anak-anak lain seolah lupa pada sosok Rin kecil ini. Sampai-sampai ada sebuah suara di balik pohon besar yang menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Srrk. Srrk. Ada sesuatu yang membuat suara misterius di rerumputan kering di balik pohon besar.

Menyadari kalau di sekitar Rin cukup sepi, gadis itu diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam kebun yang lebat untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Halo, ada orang di sini?" tanya Rin sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Srrk. Suara itu lagi. Sebenarnya suara apa itu?

Tiba-tiba ekor raksasa datang dari arah belakang Rin. Ekor bersisik yang kokoh itu melilit gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya. Rin kaget dan berteriak. Namun belum saja gadis itu berteriak, suara seorang wanita di samping telinganya bersuara, "Tidurlah gadis manis."

Rin merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lemas saat menghirup aroma mulut wanita itu. Gas penidurkah itu? Seketika semuanya jadi gelap.

.

.

"RIN! RIN! RIIIIIN!" panggil ratusan suara di kedalaman hutan taman safari itu.

Tiga anjing pelacak dikerahkan oleh para polisi. Senter dan obor menyala-nyala sepanjang kegelapan di tengah malam itu.

Dua pasang suami istri tampak sangat khawatir dan juga sedih atas menghilangnya putri tercinta.

"Riiin!" panggil sang ibu yang sudah hampir kehabisan suara.

"Kita harus menemukannya," kata sang ayah.

Mereka pun melakukan pencarian sampai pagi. Lalu besok, besok dan seterusnya sampai menemukan Rin. Gurunya—Sango merasa sangat bersalah atas kecerobohannya. Kohaku ikut bersedih karena salah satu teman baiknya menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Rin sendiri.

.

.

Kedua mata abu-abu itu perlahan membuka. Tempat yang ia lihat pertama kali saat ini bukan taman safari yang ia kenal. Bukan juga rumah. Tapi... tempat gelap yang lembab, hanya ada obor kecil yang menerangi ruangan itu. Bukan hanya hal itu yang membuatnya kaget. Rupanya... ada bau busuk. Seperti bau mayat.

DEG! Kedua mata Rin membulat. Mencoba menyelidiki sekelilingnya. Sontak ia kaget setengah mati.

Sekelilingnya adalah tulang tengkorak. Dan ada juga seonggok mayat berbau busuk yang sudah dipenuhi belatung dan dikelilingi lalat. Semua mayat yang ada di sana pasti tadinya adalah anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya. Tempat apa ini?

"Sudah empat hari kamu pingsan. Akhirnya kamu bangun juga," kata sebuah suara. Itu suara wanita.

Rin menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Kali ini ia terbelalak kaget. Yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok siluman ular. Tubuhnya ular hitam bersisik keras sedangkan kepalanya adalah wajah seorang perempuan cantik.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Rin ketakutan.

"Tenang. Aku siluman. Dan aku telah membawamu ke tempat yang sangat jauh." Siluman ular itu perlahan mendekati Rin yang ketakutan. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukanmu."

Jadi... Rin diculik ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Dan apakah dia akan dijadikan makanan siluman ular itu?

.

.

"RIIIIIN!" entah sudah keberapa kalinya suara-suara manusia itu memanggil nama gadis kecil itu. Sampai-sampai seorang siluman beserta bawahannya yang sedang mengawasi wilayah kekuasaan siluman di hutan liar di luar dinding raksasa perbatasan taman safari dengan hutan liar mendengarnya kembali.

"Tuan Sesshomaru, manusia-manusia itu sudah datang berkali dan menyebut nama itu," kata Jaken, pengikut atau bawahan setia seekor siluman anjing bernama Sesshomaru.

"Biarkan saja," kata Sesshomaru menghiraukan teriakan ratusan manusia itu.

Tiba-tiba datang seekor siluman rubah kecil. Ia membawa sebuah kabar. "Hormat kami, Yang Mulia Sesshomaru. Tadi saya mendengar kabar dari Yuki (Yuki adalah siluman salju) bahwa siluman ular jahat menculik seorang gadis manusia," kata Shippo.

"Apa? Jadi dia tidak kapok-kapok?" tersentak Jaken.

"Ya. Wilayah kekuasaan siluman ular jahat tidak bisa diketahui oleh kami." Shippo menambahkan.

"Dia datang lagi, ya?" kata Sesshomaru datar. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebelum membukanya ia berkata, "akan aku bereskan." Ia berbalik lalu berjalan mencari di mana tempat siluman ular itu berada. Moko-moko putihnya berkibas dan perlahan hilang di kegelapan malam.

"Ah, Tuan Sesshomaru, tunggu akuuu!" pekik Jaken, lalu ia berlari menyusul tuannya dari belakang.

.

.

Sepasang mata kemerahan yang menyala-nyala nan mengerikan itu menatap Rin dengan serius juga tersirat keinginan untuk membunuh. Lidahnya yang bercabang menjulur panjang menandakan sang siluman ular tengah kelaparan.

Rin berdiri dengan penuh ketakutan saat menatap wujud wanita cantik sang siluman ular. Ia mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi sang siluman yang hendak mendekat. Ia mencoba berteriak, tapi kemudian sang siluman segera melilitnya dan membungkam mulutnya.

"Percuma kamu berteriak! Tidak akan ada yang dengar! Tidak akan!" kata sang siluman sarkatis. "Kamu akan jadi santapan malamku. Mati kau!"

"Uggghhh!" Rin menjerit kesakitan. Tubuhnya serasa mau remuk saat ekor panjang bersisik milik sang siluman melilitnya dengan keras.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" siluman ular itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kali ini wujudnya berubah total menjadi siluman seutuhnya—ular hitam bermata merah. Tak ada sosok wanita bertubuh ular lagi, kali ini benar-benar ular raksasa.

Ular itu membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar. Segera ia melahap mangsanya.

Rin sudah tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya lemas. '_Seseorang... tolong aku!'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya panjang berwarna kuning bagai tali itu datang dan menebas sang siluman ular. CRASH! Tubuh raksasa yang panjang dan bersisik itu terpotong-potong. Sang siluman ular pun langsung mati menggenaskan. Tak lama kemudian, mayat itu menghilang menjadi abu.

Sosok Rin yang sudah tidak berdaya itu terjatuh. Tapi sepasang tangan kokoh segera menolongnya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

Kedua permata emas milik Sesshomaru menatap gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya itu dengan kasihan.

'_Diakah yang bernama Rin?'_

"Tuan Sesshomaruuuuu," panggil Jaken dengan hebohnya dari arah belakang Sesshomaru. "Jangan main tinggal dong!"

Sesshomaru tidak menyahut panggilan pengikut setianya itu. Matanya masih menatap gadis kecil yang ia yakini bernama Rin, yang saat ini sedang dicari oleh para manusia selama empat hari.

Tiba-tiba lelaki berambut silver panjang itu berdiri. Tanpa berkata apapun ia berjalan ke luar gua bekas tempat persembunyian siluman ular jahat itu sambil menggendong Rin di tangan kanannya. Tak mau melihat gadis kecil itu kedinginan, ia menyelimuti Rin dengan moko-moko putihnya.

"_A-ano_, Sesshomaru_-sama_, Anda mau kemana?" tanya Jaken.

Sesshomaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaken dan terus berjalan ke tengah hutan yang gelap.

.

.

"Mmm." Rin merintih saat ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Tubuhnya masih lemah. Tapi dengan kedua matanya yang masih tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, ia sudah bisa merasakan terangnya tempat ia berada. Apakah hari ini sudah siang? Eeeh, tapi kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat yang bercahaya?

Rin membuka kedua matanya. Sosok Jaken yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya mengagetkannya.

"WAAA!" jerit Rin.

"Huaaa." Jaken ikut berteriak.

"Ka-kamu siapa?" tanya Rin ketakutan.

"Hei, tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan jahat padamu," kata Jaken.

Rin melongo, menatapi sosok Jaken dengan heran. Ia sedang mengingat peristiwa terakhir yang ia lihat. Bukankah ada sosok siluman ular yang akan menikamnya? Tapi... kenapa jadi sosok siluman kecil yang membawa tongkat di depannya? Lalu kenapa ia berada di tempat yang terang—di bawah pohon rindang dan dekat sungai?

"Aku di mana?" tanya Rin.

"Tenang. Kamu sudah selamat dari ancaman. Tuan Sesshomaru telah menolongmu," kata Jaken. "Kamu pasti lapar. Nih, aku berikan buah-buahan segar yang baru aku petik tadi. Dimakan ya!" sambungnya sambil menyodorkan buah apel dan jeruk yang masih segar dan tampak lezat.

Rin seolah mengabaikan makanan pemberian Jaken. Ia heran dengan orang yang bernama Sesshomaru. "Tu-tuan Sesshomaru?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Dia adalah pangeran siluman anjing yang sangat dihormati di dunia siluman. Dia sangat kuat, hebat dan pemberani. Dia juga sangat baik," kata Jaken menjelaskan. "Ah, itu Tuan Sesshomaru. Yang sedang berdiri di dekat sungai."

Rin melihat sosok lelaki tinggi berambut silver itu. '_Jadi dia Tuan Sesshomaru ya?'_

"Oh ya, perkenalkan. Aku pengikut setia Tuan Sesshomaru. Namaku Jaken. Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, namaku... Rin," kata Rin penuh kepolosan.

Dhuaar. Serasa ada petir yang menyambar di otaknya, Jaken langsung berteriak. "Eeeh! Kamu Rin?"

"I-iya."

"Kamu manusia yang hilang dari taman safari sana kan?"

"Ah, i-iya. A-aku diculik siluman ular."

"Ternyata dugaan Tuan Sesshomaru benar. Tuaaaan! Tuan Sesshomaruuuu! Ini Rin. Dia sudah banguuun!" teriak Jaken.

Kedua permata emas Sesshomaru membulat saat mendengar jeritan Jaken bahwa Rin sudah bangun. Dengan santai ia berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

Rin menatap sosok pangeran siluman itu dengan penuh kepolosan. Tapi diam-diam ia merasa kagum.

Sesshomaru mengelus untaian rambut Rin dengan lembut. "Cepat makan! Nanti kau sakit," katanya lembut. Sampai-sampai Jaken yang selama ini melihat Tuannya yang biasa kasar tidak percaya.

"I-iya." Rin mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, Jaken_-sama_?" tanya Rin.

"Ke tempat manusia, eeh, maksudku ke orangtuamu," jawab Jaken.

Rin menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak mau."

Sesshomaru dan Jaken yang mendengar perkataan Rin terkejut.

"Eeh, ke-kenapa?" tanya Jaken.

"Aku pasti dimarahi ayah. Ayah akan melarangku segala hal."

"Ta-tapi kan kamu diculik? Gak mungkin dimarahi oleh ayahmu."

"Tidak. Ayahku akan memarahiku. Dia akan memukulku. Aku jadi tidak bisa ikut lomba yang ingin aku ikuti. Aku tidak akan bisa meraih segala hal yang aku inginkan. Aku akan dikurung. Seperti di penjara. Hiks, hiks." Lama-lama Rin pun menangis.

Seketika Sesshomaru mengelus rambut Rin dengan lembut untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Jangan menangis!" ujarnya lembut seolah menumpahkan kasih sayang kepada gadis kecil itu. "Kau terlalu penakut sebelum memulai."

"Eeh."

"Kalau kau sudah yakin untuk bisa, kenapa tidak lakukan saja? Berusahalah sekuat tenaga. Larangan ayahmu jangan kau jadikan penghalang untukmu," kata Sesshomaru.

Rin menatap pangeran siluman anjing itu.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau bisa. Ayahmu pasti akan menerimanya."

Kata-kata itu telah menyemangati dirinya. Burung kecil yang ingin meraih impiannya telah mengibaskan sayapnya dan bersiap untuk terbang menuju ke depan.

.

.

Sabtu siang...

"RIIIIN!" suara-suara itu makin hari makin keras ke kedalaman hutan. Kali ini bukan di hutan taman safari lagi. Tapi sudah memasuki hutan liar yang berada di luar dinding raksasa perbatasan taman safari dengan hutan liar.

Rupanya bukan hanya puluhan orang saja yang berada di dalam hutan itu. Dua helikopter dikerahkan untuk mencari Rin. Sepuluh anjing pelacak juga ada. Puluhan polisi pun ada.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Ayaaaah, ibuuu." Rin berteriak dari kejauhan. Ia berlari dengan riang ke arah kerumunan orang di mana ayah dan ibunya ada di sana.

"Riiiiin!" sang ayah dan sang ibu langsung merasa gembira saat melihat sosok Rin kecil yang berlari ke arahnya.

Mereka berpelukan. Akhirnya Rin kecil puteri satu-satunya yang paling disayangi pun kembali dengan selamat.

.

.

"Ayah, aku mau ikut lomba melukis," kata Rin terang-terangan di depan ayahnya. Kali ini tatapan yang ia perlihatkan bukan tatapan takut dan ragu, tetapi tatapan yang penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak boleh!" tentang ayahnya.

"Aku akan tunjukkan kalau aku bisa ayah," kata Rin antusias. Kemudian ia berlari dengan membawa ranselnya ke luar rumah lewat pintu belakang tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

Hari ini hari minggu. Saatnya mengikuti perlombaan melukis. Rin berlari ke taman kota Tokyo untuk menemui Kagome.

'_Aku pasti bisa,_' kata Rin dalam hati.

.

.

"Ya. Pemenangnya akan segera diumumkan," kata MC di atas panggung.

"Rin. Ayo kita berdo'a," kata Kagome.

Juara harapan tiga, harapan dua, harapan satu, juara tiga dan juara dua telah diumumkan. Dan Rin bukan termasuk ke dalamnya.

"Rin harus yakin jadi juara pertama," bisik Kagome.

Rin mengangguk.

"Juara pertama adalah... Rin dari TK Tokyo!" seru MC. Para penonton memberi tepuk tangan meriah. Kagome dan Rin yang mendengar pengumuman itu langsung melompat kegirangan.

Dan kebetulan, ayah dan ibu Rin sedang menonton televisi. Mereka terbelalak kaget dengan sosok Rin yang tampil di TV dan menjadi pemenang lomba melukis itu.

"Horeee!" sorak sorai para penonton menggema di plasa.

Rin maju ke depan untuk meraih piala dan piagam yang diberikan panitia.

"Lukisan adik bagus sekali. Bukan hanya dari perpaduan warna cat yang serasi, tapi gambarnyalah yang membuat kami tertarik. Adik, apakah ini gambar kakakmu?" tanya sang juri.

"Tidak. Itu bukan gambar kakakku," jawab Rin.

"Lalu ini gambar siapa?" tanya lagi sang juri.

"Itu gambar pangeran siluman anjing," jawab Rin.

"Hah? Siluman?" semua orang terheran-heran dan saling pandang.

"Ya. Namanya Tuan Sesshomaru. Dia adalah pangeran siluman anjing yang sangat kuat, berani dan baik hati. Dia pernah menyelamatkanku saat aku akan dibunuh oleh siluman ular," kata Rin.

"Tu-tunggu! Jadi kamu Rin yang dikabarkan menghilang selama seminggu itu ya?" tanya salah seorang penonton.

"Ya," jawab Rin. "Dia mengajariku untuk berusaha sebelum memulai. Dia berkata padaku kalau apa yang menjadi bebanku tidak boleh dijadikan penghalangku untuk meraih keinginanku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuan Sesshomaru. Selain dia menolongku dari ancaman, dia juga mengajariku hal penting ini bahkan membawaku pulang kepada kedua orangtuaku. Jadi aku melukisnya."

"Juga kepada ayahku, aku telah menunjukkan kalau aku bisa. Ayah, aku sayang ayah. Dan aku juga sayang ibu. Dan kepada kak Kagome, aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah memberikan semangat." Rin berkata dengan manis.

Ayah dan ibunya bergegas pergi ke plasa tempat di mana Rin berada. Mereka langsung memeluk putri tercintanya. Akhirnya ayahnya mengakui bakat Rin yang sangat hebat itu, sehingga ia tidak akan melarang apa yang diinginkan Rin lagi. Kagome saat itu turut merasa senang.

.

.

Akhirnya burung kecil itu telah pandai terbang. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi untuk meraih masa depannya. Ia walau belum dewasa, tapi tekadnya yang bulat dan penuh keyakinan untuk mencapai keinginannya yang sulit ia raih karena dinding penghalang. Sekarang, dinding itu telah runtuh. Ia telah melihat jalan yang lebar dan luas untuk meraih masa depannya. Impian terbesarnya.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

_Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje nan nista ini. Dan maaf sekali kalau jelek, abal yaaa... bla bla bla. Apalagi typo, atau bahasa yang agak aneh karena kepikunanku. Habis imajinasiku nyasar kemana-mana. Hehehe. Aku terbiasa di fandom sebelah tuh—Bleach._

_Juga buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya! Mel butuh saran-saran. Dan mohon jangan di flame. Sisi kepribadian Mel yang lain yang akan menjawab para flamers dengan lebih kasar lagi *maafin aku yang triple personality ini*._

_Ok, Review onegaaii ^^_


End file.
